halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EliteMaster117
Welcome! Meh Not much, just hanging around Fanon and playing Xbox. I don't know We should get Baracuss to RP too. But I don't know if he's on. His age When I look at how old he is, it says he was 502 years old when he died. RPing (The Fleet of Approching Salvation exits slip-space nearby your fleet) Elite(on comm-system): This is the Separatist Carrier, Glimering Emerald, does anyone read?-- Reasons Alright guys since you don't like Gears 2 I want you to come up with three good reasons why it's so bad. Wardog Invite Achievement Unlocked Congrats ^_^ RPing Not yet dude. I need to catch up on my Article making before I roleplay. I'm not roleplaying with anyone else at the moment. BTW did you take a look at some of my new Articles? Here's a list of all my articles: Huh? Say what? Invite The RP is ready! Jump in anytime! ello ello i am Jawwanna and i accept your peace offer--Jawwanna 22:50, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect Ya I hope to get Mass Effect and Left 4 Dead this weekend. Who's KOTOR? Ooooohhhhh, I like how its also a RTS Yeah High five, Mass Effect! (I couldn't help but notice you and Baw Wee talking about it) Thats right! I never get bored playing that. You have the new content for it? Oh I see. But its still kick ass. It was the first RPG that I ever played. I usually used my first name. I never put Zamra as the name because that just sounds wierd. Sure LOL Thanks for the achievment! Well I did make a SPATAN-Sangheili team or you can talk to Cortezsniper about his Commando Corps That's cool. By the way, sorry I wasn't on XBL today. I got a new Dragonball Z game and... well you understand ^_^ Well sorry but... I kinda like this new game BETTER then Halo! I know it's Herecy! (In RPing Voice) To the Covenant and the Bastards they Call Prophets! But never to the Separatists! Lol oh and it's official now. Zamra and Rama are the 5th and 6th elected High Councilors You're jellus... -_- Lol. You know... You're not allowed to Role-Play on Star Wars Fanon. It's dumb! They consider it as Spam. No They don't let you do it! I didn't.... lol Lol sure Hey dude, Awesome Ascetic picture but his armour looks silver and purple, not gold and purple. Gold=Commander Silver=Captain Just to let you know Hmm... Ok then. Create 4 more Ascetics for your lance. You may use any name under "Known Ascetics" but if you run out then you have to Create an article for them ^_^ Other then that... I'm afraid you'll need a different picture and/or a lower rank. Plus I though you wanted to be the commander of the Sound lance? Tiar 'Amnee is already in the Myth lance You like them Sometimes? Lol! Um... there's a word for that... Gay ^_^ Or bisexual... cause you did say Sometimes... Lol Your answer for that question is ALWAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. And yes your answer includes all those exclamations ^_^ Lol... I hope you don't mind but I spreading the word to 'everyone! 0_0......................................................No comment on That video.... No Lie Wow Baracuss wasn't kidding when I would be flamed. Thanks Thanks for the tip. Btw, do you like my articles, since you seem to have read one before. Yeah, I would marry one if I could lol. I was just getting some pics to make some special weapons for the Yanme'e Beast Riders. Your just like me, your random and funny. However I am not sure if you blatantly speak your mind like I do. To learn more about me just visit my userpage. Are we still in the middle of a conversation or did I just get blown off ? Anywho if you did can you tell your friend to read my articles? I will add my sig. Hey. I made new article. Probably not my best though, and I was wondering if you could fix any bad grammar. Yanme'e Rider Rifle Do you want to make a dual article ? It can be whatever you like, but I would prefer if it fit into my universe too. You didnt asnwer my question Y or N ? RE: Article Sorry to respond so late to your message, but yeah its a decent article. Its looks like it has the potential to be a good marine article after its finished. Don't mentioned it. BTW if Baracuss asks, I said sometimes to you. But I don't mean it, its just that there's no doubt he'll ask me if I said that to you. Sure Go right ahead. Seems interesting Like I was told on the talk page for my Yanme'e Emirates page, it should include a culture and Foreign relations section. But I can help, I jsu dont know what you want me to put. Life as a Drone...on an ice planet. I have an idea !!! Ttyl, bye. RE:Mark Nickels Will he be helping them or fighting them ? What the hell is a Drone Nomad Loyalist ? (Sorry I cussed) I looked at the article. Their seems to be little information, so I am still unsure. Maybe he could be part of a joint UNSC-Yanme'e effort to repel a rogue Kig-Yar clan from assaulting both UNSC and Yanme'e colonies. Does that sound good ? So do we make a new article or what ? Does Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign sound good ? Do the Quee have a military, or should we have them as support soldiers, bringing in supplies and stuff ? Kay. You can change it. Maybe explain how the NOVA was stolen or something. I have to go, but I should be on tomorrow for most of the day. Bye !!! I HAD A REVELATION !!!!! I have the perfect plot for what Cad has up his sleeves. He secretly forms an Insurrectionist Union between all the rebel factions in the galaxy, and they help prolong each other by supplying weapons and supplies like a trade union. They slowly begin to lose however, and Cad set up for this. Making the people of the galaxy think that the campaign is coming to an end, he launches an all out Tet Offensive on hundreds of planets in the galaxy, killing billions of people and grounding the Campaign to a halt. Then, Cad would build up the Unions forces, and put them under his personal command. Doublecrossing the Unions leaders, he kills them all and takes control of a large portion of the galaxy. The Campaign rebuilds its forces and launches an assault on Cad's secret bunker, and completly eviscerates him and his army. Freeing the people of the galaxy, the Campaign then learns that they still have to deal with the widespread destruction that the Insurrectionist Union caused. Please tell me we can use this, I have every battle set up in my head and if you bail I will just do it myself. I seriously think this could become Fanon of the Month worthy, if we stick with it and do this thing !!! Are you in ? Reply immediately, HELL YEAH!!! Duh. Its the best Star Wars show ever, I dont care if its on CN. Read it and weep at its beauty Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign - FotM Worthy? We should get our friends to nominate it. I mean come on, we both know its deserving. I am about to add a photo of Thraxs secret weapon going off to the infobox, look at it when you see it edited. Okay. We should just go with the flow of what people like here. Have you seen the picture yet? Okay. Can I help in any way ? Okay. Btw, what did you change on the Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign page ? I didnt see any changes. So its the entire Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign in game form ? Plus, I dont know what thumb thing your talking about. Did I write what I was supposed to ? If I didnt you can fix it. Your joking write ? I have a C in English Accelerated. Btw, do I start making levels or do I wait for you to make your stuff. I added a little to the behind the scenes section, hope its fine. I'll be making the levels right after this message gets sent. Plus, Endwar is the final assault on Dac Bnea's stronghold, right. Because that should be a cutscene, because it involved the use of a massive nuclear warhead twice as powerful of a NOVA bomb. You cant land troops, so maybe we should have it be a space battle. Half of the Yanme'e levels are up. Go check them out. I just got out of the shower. How is the article going ? I looked at it and it be a pretty kickass game if it existed. Godmodded Can you put the godmodded template on the page UNSC Meteor. I dont know how and its obviously godmodded. We should message Ajax. PS:I need help with an article of mine Gromine (planet). Will you help me with the infobox while I do the history ? Thnx. It'll save me alot of searching for those words meaning. I knows that. I added a little to its history. Quite interesting if you ask me, then again I wrote it lol. Night buddy. Check out the new map before you get off though, its on the Revelation page. Good Afternoon I sent you a friend request on Halopedia. Halo:Orbital Revelation looks good. We should work together and make a bunch of good articles. Your experience, my ideas, we could have a bunch of FotM's if we work hard. And I am all for that. I told RR to read it, and he'll give us any advice for the Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign article. Their is a link to Halo:Orbital Revelation on their, right? I finished the aftermath section. Look at my last edit on the page. You should add what happened with the Quee after the war. What do we do now ? RR hasnt gottne back to me, maybe we should make some Quee articles and stuff ? I'll make a Quee weapon, is that ok ? I had to get off, but now Im back. I will make Lok'Noks page, because I dont know if the Quee use plasma or ballistics. The link will be up soon, so read it here . Ttyl Made the page Collapsed Hive Syndrome. It is okay but its to short in my opinion. Did you notice I changed my sig ? It is slowly evolving, so expect some more subtle changes. Well, Oracle sounds right for a talkpage link rather than Queen. Plus, I am not sure how to put a picture on my sig. (I plan on it being your avatar from Halopedia) BOOYAH!!! Check it out now ;) I am bored I think we should make another joint article, maybe a ship one ? Or an article for Dac Bnea, because I have Cad Bane pics we could use. Ok. I will. Just to tell you I made Dac Bneas article. I knew Baracuss told me before. Why should I? Okay I wont. Dac Bnea He is your character, so you should add to his page. And if the dual property template isnt their, you should put that to.